Clove loves to play with fire
by BrassyKnit
Summary: At the feast, when Katniss falls victim to Clove. I've created a different outcome rather then the one which involves Clove's death. Clove/Katniss!


**Hey, it's my first ever oneshot. Review nicely(: I've always loved the Clove/Katniss idea, and seeing there are barely any on here, I thought I'd add one of my own. Enjoy!**

I twiddled my fingers to warm them up as I crouched beneath a shroud of bushes. Peering out, my eyes scanned the Cornucopia carefully. Wasn't it almost dawn? Where was this "feast" the Capitol had promised? _It said each tribute needed something desperately,_ I thought to myself. What could Katniss need?

"Probably medicine for lover boy," I gave a low, cruel laugh. I had hated Katniss since the moment I laid my eyes on her at the opening ceremony. She had taken the spotlight away from the Careers, and her and her little Lover boy had made everyone their little victim with their poor, unfortunate "star-crossed lovers act."

Just the thought of Katniss made me sick. Twirling around in that red dress at the interview made my stomach churn in an unpleasant way. Seeing her get that eleven as her score made me jealous. _Jealous! Never!_ Why would I be jealous of her? With her long, flowing brown hair and pretty face..

_Get over it, Clove! _I growled in my head to myself, trying to get my thoughts off of the pretty tribute.

I looked up into the arena's artificial sky to see it had changed to a misty morning gray. Just as I heard the mocking jay's begin to sing, the first glint of sunlight beamed off the cornucopia. I flinched a little in surprise as the ground in front of the cornucopia opened up, and rose up to the top.

The land that has rosen was a round table with a snowy, white cloth covering it. _President Snow,_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at the table. Of course he wanted to represent himself in his so adored Hunger Games. Four bags with numbers on it. Waiting to be claimed.

Just as quickly as the round table had appeared, the tribute girl with fiery red hair darts out of the Cornucopia, grabs her backpack, and speeds off into the distance. How clever of her! Why hadn't Cato and I thought of that? I looked around for my district partner, the blonde, muscular, Cato.

He was guarding the outer side of the Cornucopia, for Thresh. I knew I could handle Katniss in a heartbeat, but definitely not Thresh. Just as I was imagining all the ways I could kill Katniss, she darts out into the open. I see my chance, and immediately throw my sharp dagger at her.

_Damn!_ I had barely missed her! Just by a few inches. Without even knowing it, my feet began to run on their own towards the girl I hated, maybe even admired. Bringing my right arm back, I quickly aimed and threw with all my force at the brown-haired tribute. She stumbled back, surprised.

I saw my moment. I pounced on her, pinning her down to the ground. The girl may have been stronger then me, but I had pinned her in all the right places. She was helpless.

"Why hello there, girl on fire," I smiled cruelly. "Where's lover boy?"

"He's out there hunting Cato!" she snarls at me before screaming, "Peeta!" I jammed my fist into my windpipe, cutting off her voice in the middle of her scream. Was she telling the truth? Cato said he knew where he had cut him. He said he only had a few days to live.

I whipped my head from side to side, double checking Katniss hadn't been lying. After no sign of her district partner, I turned back to her.

"Liar," I said with a grin. "Your district partner is probably hanging on while you try to keep him alive."

Katniss' eyes had clouded with an emotion of fear. She knew she was fucked and I could feel it. I loved the feeling of being control. I relished in it. "Well, lover girl. You caused Cato and I a lot of trouble at the opening ceremony. You made us look foolish in our costumes. And you cost us a lot of sponsors," I say, my face now inches away from hers.

I could feel her shrinking into the ground as I got closer. I smirked. "And I think it's time you pay," I murmured into her ear, before biting it. I could feel her gasp underneath me. I slowly went down to her neck, sucking down on the soft flesh. I could feel my heart beating rapidly.

_Clove, what are you doing?_ I thought to myself wildly as all of the sudden, my lips were on hers in an instant. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but for some reason I didn't want to stop. Our lips mashed hungrily against each other, and I bit her bottom lip.

My heart was beating rapidly. I wonder if she could hear it. My grip on her slowly loosened as my hands went up to her breasts, grasping them between both of my hands. I could feel her moan under my lips.

I smirked against her lips and I pulled away for a moment to cut away her shirt with one of my knives. She gasped as the morning light bathed down on her skin before I was on her again in an instant as I rubbed her breasts speedily.

Our tongues fought for dominance as I could feel Katniss' soft hands gripping my neck and running through my dark hair, pulling it down from the ponytail it had been in. I could feel one of her hands slip from my neck down to the crotch of my pants before she began to rub it slowly.

I slowly started moaning against her and my grip on her breasts became looser. Before I knew it, Katniss had flipped me over. I preferred to be in control, but the pleasure I was feeling was too convincing to fight it.

Her lips trailed slowly down my skin as they reached my collarbone before she greedily ripped my shirt off of me. I grinned. "Someone's feisty." I was returned a seductive smirk before Katniss was on my breast, her tongue flicking all over it. I moaned as I ran my hands through her gorgeous hair.

Katniss continued to rub my crotch, and I could feel myself getting wet. I could feel her hands fumbling with the buttons to my pants before I quickly flipped her over, regaining control.

"My turn, District Twelve," I whispered seductively into her ear before I ripped her pants off of her.

God, she was wet. "Horny?" I asked and I was returned a moan as I jammed two fingers into her, beginning to pleasure her. Her moans began to get loud enough that I had to hush her with my lips.

My fingers began to move faster inside of her, and I could feel her getting closer to an orgasm. Her eyes bore into mine, pleading me to continue. I slowly began to stop, going slowly and teasing her by running my fingernails along her clit.

Her whimpers made me continue teasing her, liking the way she sounded when she pleaded me to go faster. "For God's sake Clove!" Katniss' growled at me. I blinked at the sudden threat before my eyes narrowed and I smirked.

"My job is to please," I smiled as I started going faster, and her orgasm came faster then I thought it would. Her juices ran all out onto her thighs and the grass. I brought my fingers out and licked her sweet juices.

Before I knew it, Katniss was on top of me again, still wanting more. I smiled against her lips as her tongue fought with mine. I could feel her finally get my pants off, and slowly she repositioned herself so that I could see her hair down by my crotch.

All of the sudden I felt her tongue inside of me, and I could barely suppress a moan. All of these different emotions swirling through me as I could feel her tongue boring deeper into me. Her fingers gently gripped my thighs.

I arched my back as I let out a series of soft moans as she began to pleasure me more, taking her tongue out of me before she began to jam one finger into me. She was teasing me more than I had teased her!

I looked Katniss straight in the eye, and I could tell she dared me to ask her for more. I knew she wouldn't do anymore until I begged her… I never begged! But at this point, I would give anything for an orgasm.

"Please, " I whispered. "Please what," I could see her grinning. "Dammit Katniss, just please do me!" I screamed as loudly as I could. I felt two fingers enter me and I could feel Katniss on my lips again.

"All you had to do was ask," I could feel her say against my lips. I bucked my hips against her fingers as she fingered me roughly. I could feel my orgasm getting closer every second. I gasped loudly as my orgasm tumbled down on me like a crashing wave. I moaned softly as Katniss removed her fingers, and we both lay together in front of the round table with three packs remaining.

At this point I didn't care about the Hunger Games. All I cared about was Katniss. The tribute from District Twelve. Katniss. The girl on fire. I could feel her stroking my hair as I fell asleep into her warm arms.


End file.
